gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescues
Through the series of Gilligan's Island, The Castaways have had numerous chances to be rescued. Some of these chances have involved numerous visitors to The Island who failed to do so because they had ulterior motives (Jonathan Kincaid, Dr. Boris Balinkoff, Tongo the Ape Man, The Mosquitoes...) or inadequate means to re-locate the island (Erika Tiffany Smith, Wrongway Feldman...). Others have had more sincere intentions but were way-laid by circumstance, like Lord Beasley Waterford and President Rodriguez. However, most of the fouled-up rescue attempts have been foiled by the Castaways themselves, mostly Gilligan. Gilligan * Good Night, Sweet Skipper - whacks the transmitter during talk to Alice McNeil in her plane * The Sound of Quacking - forgets to put the rescue note on the leg of Everett * Birds Gotta Fly, Fish Gotta Talk - tosses the radio and the transmitter into the ocean while fishing (flashback) * Birds Gotta Fly, Fish Gotta Talk - drops a load of firewood on the transmitter (flashback) * X Marks The Spot - accidentally breaks the mirror used to signal the Navy pilot passing over the island * St. Gilligan And the Dragon - shreds up the fabric and smashes the gear of a weather balloon * Three to Get Ready - uses the Eye of the Idol to wish themselves off the island and into the lagoon * Physical Fatness - eats the Professor's phosphorus dye * Smile, You're On Mars Camera - trips on the leg of the NASA satellite and damages it * Nyet, Nyet, Not Yet - sets his watch to wrong time to meet the Russian rescue party * You've Been Disconnected - covers the exposed wires on the telephone cable with tree sap * Gilligan's Living Doll - demagnetizes the robot's memory spools with his lucky rabbit's foot * Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho - locks up everyone in the cave before the Professor can set up signal to rescue plane * Splashdown - trips over the burning logs, extinguishing one and distorting their SOS signal into SOL * It's a Bird, It's A Plane, It's Gilligan - exhausts the jet rocket fuel through trip through the jungle * It's a Bird, It's A Plane, It's Gilligan - fails to strap into the jet pack before it blasts off * Take a Dare - fails to notify the other castaways about a helicopter, as he was technically ordered to be on watch for boats * The Pigeon - forgets to put the message on Walter's leg Skipper * The Big Gold Strike - brings along a bag of gold that upsets their raft * Forget Me Not - his amnesia keeps the Professor from signalling Navy ships off the island * Ship Ahoax - stops Gilligan from lighting the signal fire to a ship offshore Mr. Howell * The Big Gold Strike - brings along a bag of gold that upsets their raft * Splashdown - stows away on the unmanned capsule the Skipper and Gilligan were going to use (saving their lives when it explodes) Mrs. Howell * The Big Gold Strike - brings along a bag of gold that upsets their raft * Splashdown - stows away on the unmanned capsule the Skipper and Gilligan were going to use (saving their lives when it explodes) Ginger * The Big Gold Strike - brings along a bag of gold that upsets their raft * Splashdown - stows away on the unmanned capsule the Skipper and Gilligan were going to use (saving their lives when it explodes) * The Kidnapper - convinces the Professor to release Norbert Wiley to give him the chance to steal back his boat The Professor * The Big Gold Strike - brings along a bag of gold that upsets their raft Mary Ann * The Big Gold Strike - brings along a bag of gold that upsets their raft * Splashdown - stows away on the unmanned capsule the Skipper and Gilligan were going to use (saving their lives when it explodes) ---- Category:Events